The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BKPONTW’.
The new Poinsettia plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. ‘Floasatur’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,230. The new Poinsettia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2008 as a flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Floasatur’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands since 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.